Heretofore, in a control device for a vehicle capable of automatic stop/automatic restart, a technology in which a main battery electrically connected to a starter, a sub battery electrically connected to an electric load of the vehicle, and a relay capable of switching whether the main battery and the sub battery are to be electrically connected or not by turning on/off the relay are provided and the starter is operated by turning off the relay at the time of restart after automatic stop of an engine (see JP2008-82275A). As a result, at the time of operating the starter, it is possible to prevent a voltage drop (instantaneous voltage drop) of the sub battery from occurring, and this makes it possible to prevent power supply shortage to the electric load.